


The Secret Life of Poe

by chanchi76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Catsitter Poe, Hux is So Done, M/M, Modern AU, Space bandaids, cock blocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanchi76/pseuds/chanchi76
Summary: Just three days. That's all it was. Poe survived 3 days with Hux's monstrosity of a cat. He couldn't wait to drop by and get rid of the giant hairball once and for all. Turns out Millie does come in handy when facing down an unwanted ex.





	The Secret Life of Poe

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic from the krb chat. This one is centered mostly around hux/Poe. But nothing explicit. Not like my usual stuff

It was a long 3 days, but finally Poe could see the light. He wasn’t about to tell Hux that he accidentally let Millie out. She ran out while he was leaving for work and luckily (though no favor to his job that day) he managed to recapture her and bring her back to his apartment. Now it was the end of his catsitting job and he was very thankful to be returning Millie to her owner. 

Poe thought he’d seen it all. He thought he’d seen enough though his crazy customer service job and all the weird people it dragged in. He only wanted to return Millie, collect the other half of his money and be gone. 

Instead, he was treated to a ripe view of his ex’s ass and Hux handcuffed to the bed as he went down on him. 

And naturally, he drew attention to himself by cursing, then yelling, and then covering his eyes with his hand. 

“Ben?” 

“Poe?”

To be fair he was at least pleased that Ben Solo had shouted at him with the same amount of shock he had for him. And the same amount of disdain. That was very apparent as he abandoned Hux on the bed and practically raced to the confrontation with Poe.

Poe did his very best to be polite about the situation. It was hard, because Ben was massive and mostly muscle. It was even harder to ignore the large appendage bobbing between his legs. Yes, he remembered that monstrosity. He remembered it quite intimately and hoped he would never see it again. So ignoring it protruding between his legs was a challenge all in itself. 

Luckily Millie was large enough to hide it from view. 

“Don’t hurt my cat, Ren!” Hux shouted from the bed. Millie struggled in his grip, perhaps wanting to return to her owner. But Poe tightened his grip and held her close. 

Ben had to lean down to get in his face. No problem with that, Poe met him head on. Millie still struggled in his arms.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was asking the same thing.” 

“Who gave you a key?”

“Hux did. I was watching his cat, you psycho.”

“Nosy as ever, Dameron. Can’t keep your nose out of anything.”

“I kept my nose out of your ass. And I kicked you out of my place.” Poe sneered. Years of work (and Ben) had hardened him. He was getting good at stuff like this. “You’re going by Kylo Ren, now right? Need a new name for you so called ‘dark persona’?” 

He probably shouldn’t have tried egging him on. Ben could snap him in half like a twig (though he could break a few bones in the process). But he wasn’t about to get bullied by this giant. Their relationship was a horrid memory for both of them. 

Ben took an aggressive step closer. Close enough for Millie to get fed up of being in the center of the fight and drag an agonizingly sharp claw across Kylo’s face. 

“Fuck.” Poe yelped as she clawed his arms next and shot out of his arms. The orange ball of fur darted across the room and leapt on the bed. She nuzzled against Hux before climbing on his chest and making herself right at home. 

Ben meanwhile was roaring in pain. Blinding pain, judging by the blood dripping down from his cut. Poe had the sudden urge to reassure him, maybe saying something along the lines of ‘at least you weren’t bitten’. But nothing sounded particularly helpful to anyone at the moment. Also, he couldn’t help feeling a tiny smidge of amusement as the man ambled around the room, digging through drawers. 

“First aid kit is in the bathroom, remember?” Hux sighed. The man was positively bored by the proceedings. Millie was purring on his stomach and he was doing nothing but twisting his wrists in the handcuffs. Poe noticed his wrists were starting to chafe, but what could he do in this position?

“Would someone please use their mouth or their dick—I’m not too overly picky at this point—and entertain me? I have a meeting in 2 hours.”

“Hux. Why do you only have pink bandaids?” Ben—or Kylo, Poe guessed—roared from the bathroom. They heard more rustling as he (probably) flipped the contents of yet another drawer on the floor. 

“So I can see my failures and be reminded of them at all times.” Hux said. He sagged against his bonds. It disturbed Millie and she cracked open an eye and started kneading his skin again. “Millie. Stop.”

Poe was about to hightail it out of there. But he lingered a second too late (Hux proved to be quite an alluring figure) and Kylo barreled out of the bathroom. 

“Where are you going?” the first hints of alarm in Hux’s voice. He strained in his bonds as Kylo plucked clothes off the floor. “Ren, what are you doing? Get back here. We’re not finished yet.”

“I need to get bandaids.” Kylo snapped. “I’m not going out with one of your pink ones on my face.”

“You’re going out with an open wound on your face and you think that’s better?” Hux cursed a few well chosen words. “Get your ass over here. I’m handcuffed to a bed. Would you finish what you started?”

Poe heard the door slam and Kylo left. He hadn’t moved a single foot from his position in the bedroom. Hux slumped against the bed frame, his quick movement causing Millie to tumble off. She slunk off, flattening her ears as she wandered someplace else. 

Poe gave it about 4 seconds before Hux straightened up and looked him straight in the eye.

“What are you standing there for? Get over here and make yourself useful.” 

Poe never thought he’d take off his pants quicker. It must have been a record. Too bad nobody was keeping track. 

He had Hux moaning in 10 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me for some more hux/Poe on Tumblr (@flying-rarepair-ships)


End file.
